Phyllis
by dabbling
Summary: A look at Goren and Eames through the eyes of a third party. I think you'll like it.


Phyllis

"Good morning, Detectives." I saw them five minutes ago dropping their shields and Glocks into the lockers by the front doors. This makes three times this month they've had to appear in court.

"Morning, Phyllis," Goren says in that friendly way of his. He always looks me in the eye. His partner, once in a while. But Goren, he looks me in the eye every time he talks to me. Makes me feel special. After studying this little X-ray screen day after day, I'll admit that little bit of eye contact from Detective Goren makes me feel human again.

"Good morning," Eames says, but she doesn't look my way. She's nice enough, I guess, but I like him a whole lot better.

"You're good to go," I tell them, and hand them the little baskets filled with odds and ends and pocket change. His wallet looks a little worn around the edges. He puts his hand in the small of her back as they head to the courtrooms.

* * *

><p>This has been a rough day. The lawyers have been snippy, all of them seem to be running late today. And the defendants, I swear I've found myself hoping more than one of them is found guilty and sent away today…all dressed up, looking completely uncomfortable in the suits their mothers bought them.<p>

So when Detective Goren looks me in the eye, I'm startled by it. All of a sudden, I'm a real person again.

"Hi, Phyllis," he says. "Happy New Year."

"Yeah, uh, Happy New Year to you, too, Detective."

"Hi, Phyllis," Eames says, smiling at me this time.

I scan their items. "You got a wallet for Christmas?" I ask him, noticing the stiff leather.

Goren smiles as he picks it up from the basket. "Phyllis. You're a Detective," he says. He gives me a wink, but I don't miss the little smile he gives his partner. Huh. I guess maybe she got the wallet for him.

* * *

><p>Eames looks tired today. She runs her hand through her hair as she grabs a basket to dump her things in. He keeps looking at her with concern.<p>

"Afternoon, Detectives," I say, wondering what's got him so worried.

She shrugs him off and steps through the metal detector while I scan her basket of stuff. "You okay, Detective Eames?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Just a little tired," she says. "Thanks."

"Thanks, Phyllis," Goren says to me with a little smile as he retrieves his things.

* * *

><p>"Girl! Look at you! Congratulations!" Eames couldn't hide that baby bump if she tried. She's put on at least 20 pounds, and she's practically waddling through the metal detector.<p>

"Thank you, Phyllis," she tells me.

"When are you due?"

"Not for another month, at least, God willing."

"I hope you're staying off your feet. You're gonna get all swole up, carryin' that child around."

"I'm fine, really."

He ducks his head in the way and looks into my eyes. "I'm keeping her in line," he says with a little smirk. "We have a deal. His middle name after me, if I take care of her."

"You're so full of it," she says to him, chuckling. "My sister doesn't even like the name Robert."

He looks back at me, wide-eyed, and shrugs. I watch them walk away, still bantering about the child's name. Then it dawns on me: why would her sister care what she names her baby?

* * *

><p>He's with someone new today. Skinny girl, wearing a tough expression on her face. His voice is reserved. "Morning, Phyllis."<p>

I look at him, then at her, then back at him. "Morning. Your partner all right?"

"Maternity leave," he explains. "She's okay. Still waiting."

"Give her my best."

"Will do. Thank you, Phyllis." I hand him his stuff and he hands me the empty basket. Goren walks away with a wave.

* * *

><p>His face is stiff as hell, today. He's pacing all over the damn place. Wouldn't you know, we have a line? And that new partner of his. She seems aggravated with him. I'm going as fast as I can, but I have to run this last purse through twice. The damn thing is stuffed to the gills, and hard to see through. I wave over Officer Chell, and he takes the purse for a hand inspection. Woman had a cell phone and a syringe inside. Didn't she realize she'd have to go through security to get into the courthouse? I don't have time to worry about it. I have to get these people into court on time. Chell takes the woman aside and tries to explain to her, but she doesn't speak English very well. He enlists the help of another officer, and the next thing I know, Goren's stuff is in my screen.<p>

I know it's his, because I recognize the keys. He's only got four keys on his ring. One is his apartment, I'm sure. Another looks like a house key, maybe a family member? And a key for his locker. And an old looking car key. Reminds me of somethin' my Daddy used to drive. None of that plastic stuff like the new car keys have. Just metal, and long.

"Hello, Detective," I say to him.

When I look up, I'm met by his eyes. He looks startled. Maybe I got to him this time?

"Hello, Phyllis," he says.

"Everything okay?" I ask, handing him his keys.

"It will be," he says.

* * *

><p>I see them all come in, but I never see them all going out. They don't have to check out through security, so the only time I see them leave is when we have a lull in incoming traffic.<p>

I'm very surprised when a very happy Detective Goren bounces over to the security station, slides to a halt, and announces, "It's a boy!"

I can't help but chuckle. He looks so proud, as if he's the father. "Did they name him after you?" I ask, before I think it through.

He grins, but he shakes his head. "Eames was right. Her sister didn't like the name Robert, after all."

I look at him, and the confusion must have shown on my face.

"You didn't know? She was a surrogate for her sister."

Now it all makes sense! "Wow," I say.

"Wow is right. I mean, not every woman could do that, right? Alex is… Alex is incredible."

He turns a little pink. Perhaps he realized I'm just a security tech and not a friend. I smile at him, and try to smooth things over. "You tell her congratulations, and speedy recovery."

"Thank you, Phyllis."

"And Detective?"

He turns back to me.

"You tell her she's incredible. And beautiful, and anything else like that that comes to mind. She needs someone to tell her that, and I've got the feeling you're the one to do it."

His smile returns. "I'll do that, Phyllis. Have a good day."

* * *

><p>What a nightmare. They overcrowded the conveyor leading into my machine. A purse fell over, knocking a bunch of the baskets askew, and a set of keys got caught in between the conveyor belt and the side wall of the thing. Of course everybody was stuck until we got the personnel downstairs to hand check everyone.<p>

And of course they were all in a hurry. The courts aren't very forgiving if you're late. I had my head in the machine, trying to free up the mechanism and get it running again. Not part of my job description, I know, but nobody knows that X-ray machine like I do. Even I can't get hold of the darned things. Unlike most keyrings, this one isn't very full. It was slim enough to slip down deep and get good and stuck.

Finally I call the mechanics in. They take half the thing apart and come up with a fist full of keys and a bent keyring. "Aw, good luck finding this poor bastard," the guy says.

I look, and I know who they belong to. "I'll take care of it," I say, holding my hand out. I take the keys in hand and walk off to check the dockets for the day. Finally, I see his name on a witness list. Courtroom 4. Judge Hanley. I tell the others what I'm doing and head upstairs.

I slip a note to one of the bailiffs, who walks it inside the courtroom and hands it to another bailiff, who walks it to the judge. Next thing I know, the court is in recess. I wait by the doors until I see him come out.

"Detective Goren," I say, holding the keys up and waving them to get his attention.

"Phyllis!" he says to me. "You found them."

"They're a little damaged. I'm sure the state of New York can replace your ring, if need be. The keys seem okay."

"Thank you," he says, and drops them into his pocket.

"Well, I'll be going," I tell him.

"Phyllis?"

"Yes?"

"I told her. Just like you said." He looks down at his feet, and when he looks up again, he's full of that proud smile once more. "He's a beautiful baby. She did a great job."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, well… thank you. For everything." I give him a wave and walk away.

* * *

><p>You know, the more I've seen of those two, the more I think they are a couple. There's something… something easy about the way they move together. Other cops that come through here, they don't have that. They are comfortable with each other, sure, but they don't move together like Goren and Eames. And you know, I've seen them both smiling more often lately. They tease each other. They're playful.<p>

Nobody else sees it, I'm sure. I'm just a security tech. They've got no reason to hide it from me.

But he did have a condom inside his wallet this time.

Good for you, Detective Goren! You deserve to be happy.


End file.
